


令行禁止

by Violet_Black



Series: MCU [3]
Category: MCU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:15:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22253260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Black/pseuds/Violet_Black
Series: MCU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567975
Kudos: 2





	令行禁止

预警：PG级  
*setting：MCU  
-  
如果再给他一次机会，托尼不确定自己会不会再去拿起小孩放在工作台上的手机，即使那东西一直“嘟嘟嘟”地不停震动。  
然而事实是，他不经意瞥了一眼屏幕，便看见来电显示上是一个漂亮的卷发姑娘的头像，这让男人颇感兴趣地挑了挑眉，等回过神来时，彼得不久前才新换的手机已经被他握在手里了。  
“嘿，”  
擦着头发的男孩从外面走进来，“请尊重一下我的隐私权？”  
男人听出他开玩笑一样的语气。  
“女朋友很漂亮。”托尼把手机扔给他，彼得伸手接住，坐在沙发上，把遮住额头的湿乎乎的小卷发往上随便扒拉了一下。“前女友，我们已经分手了。”  
“深表遗憾。”  
托尼耸耸肩，语气漫不经心。男人看着低头从dummy的机械手里接过吹风机的彼得，思绪有那么一刹那的恍惚。  
他总会忘记彼得已经十九岁了。很奇怪，已经在MIT读了两年的小英雄在他眼里似乎永远是个长不大的孩子，身上残留着褪不去的奶味。托尼时不时会想起那个红着眼圈对他说“please”的小家伙，那好像真的是很久之前了。  
他只是怎么都无法想象彼得的感情生活。这挺让人不舒服的，像喉咙里哽了块东西一样，别扭得很。  
“Hey old man，”  
彼得已经挂了电话，眨着眼睛看他，刚洗完澡的男孩整个人身上都蔓延着一股湿气，一双眼睛像新生的幼兽一样，亮得惊人，“我挑了这件，不介意吧？”  
他说着，随手扯了扯身上的睡衣。  
从那次外星武器的事件过后，小英雄来这里造访的频率越来越高，少不得有哪些时候受了伤需要换洗衣物的，托尼便给他备了个专门的衣柜，成年人的恶趣味在此时显露无遗——里面全是各式各样的卡通睡衣，粉嫩颜色的还为数不少。  
彼得第一次用到它的时候，憋在屋子里整整半个小时都没有出来，毫无疑问，青少年肯定是在崩溃地寻找不那么幼稚的款式。他最后红着脸气鼓鼓地出来，极力想遮住腹部的狮子王图案。不可否认，托尼·斯塔克被取悦了，那天他的心情简直好得过分。  
而男孩现在穿在身上的是Aurora，他毫不介怀地展示，扯动睡衣时托尼能从过大的领口看见他的锁骨，骨架相对于这个年纪的男孩来说显得有些纤瘦，男人移开视线。  
“所以，你的——前女友，找你什么事？”  
托尼随手拿了个零件捏在指尖，看起来心不在焉。实际上他也的确没有期待过这个问题的答案，只不过是给自己片刻的失神找一个合理的借口脱身。  
“Daisy邀请了一些在纽约的同学，打算搞个聚会，”彼得似乎并没注意到他的不对劲，自顾自扳着指头数人，“Blaise，Anya，Errol，Kev——”  
“Kev？”  
托尼皱了皱眉，男孩唤这个名字时的熟稔和亲昵让他心头浮现出不太美妙的猜想。  
彼得没说话，而这个反应几乎就是默认了。  
“这名字听起来不像是姑娘会取的。”  
“哦，他确实不是。”  
彼得着重强调了一下“he”的发音，托尼看出来他似乎有点不高兴。  
“Kevin是我的男朋友，有什么问题吗，Mr.Stark？”  
“我只是以为你会更喜欢女孩子，”  
托尼耸耸肩，“you never told me you are bisexual.”  
“哦，yeah，我是的，”彼得点点头，“我并不觉得这是什么值得特意说的事情。”  
好吧，好吧，到此为止——  
“所以你们进行到哪一步？”  
Holy Shit！托尼没忍住在心底骂了句脏话，今天的自己简直不对劲透了，这种脱离掌控的情绪让他烦躁不堪，手指无意识地敲击着桌面。  
“……什么？”  
彼得看起来像是愣了一下。  
托尼已经意识到自己说错话了，而这看上去对这个十九岁的男孩造成了不小的冲击。显而易见，乖宝宝是绝对不会和他的梅姨谈起这些的。所以把你自己那些该死的想法收敛一下。  
“我的意思是，小朋友，既然你已经是法律意义上的成年人了，总要有点符合成年人作风的行为，”  
噢——棒极了托尼·斯塔克，你彻底堵死了自己的后路。  
“拥抱，接吻，做爱还是其他的——Oh shit，我或许不该跟你提起这些。”  
说出来后，男人能感到压在胸口的那股憋闷感消散不少，而彼得那张瞬间涨红的脸居然让他内心深处升腾起丁点愉悦。  
这很不正常。  
斯塔克意识到自己不喜欢男孩面对他时从容自如的模样，他欣赏彼得的慌乱无措，而这不应该是一个负责任的家长所应该具备的心理，尽管他一向自居如此。  
他行走在布满裂缝的冰面上，透过薄薄的冰层窥见遮蔽所后的另一个自我，像是要放出关在笼子里的恶魔。  
“你知道的，现在还会有哪个年轻人在十九岁时还保留着他们的初吻？当然了，如果是——”  
“我吻过她，”  
彼得生硬地，几乎是有点生气地打断他，“如果你是问这个的话，我吻过她。”  
男孩的眼睛不知是因为羞窘还是什么闪着湿润的光泽，也有可能是托尼的错觉。  
“哦，你吻过他，当然了。”  
“是'她'。”  
男孩纠正道。斯塔克在他加重的读音中恍然发觉自己的走神，他没想到彼得刚刚那一句话对自己的影响能到这个地步。  
“哦，yeah，我说的是'她'，没错。”  
托尼耸耸肩，神色镇定自若，“但你们分手了。”  
“Yep，”  
彼得看着他，眼神有点奇怪。男孩似乎是被问得恼了，有些焦躁地舔舔下唇，“也许她觉得我吻技烂透了也说不准。”  
“所以你看，我并没有打算这么早就和他……做这些。”  
彼得这句话说得有些艰难，好像思考着什么。  
托尼克制自己说些什么回复他的冲动，显而易见，再继续下去只会是一场噩梦！然而已经镇定了不少的彼得并没打算轻易放过他，男孩看着托尼，开玩笑一样轻松地说道，“或者你可以教教我。”  
他这句话说完之后，房间里寂静得落针可闻。  
“噢，我的意思是……您很有经验，不是吗？各个方面都是。”  
他的称呼变了。  
托尼注意到彼得的耳根红得要命，他突然意识到，青少年好像没有表现出来的那么无所顾忌。  
男人笑了笑，这点极大程度上缓解了他的焦躁。  
“你想试一下吗？”  
“……如果你不介意？”  
彼得的话音刚落，带茧的手指就蹭过他眼角，些微粗糙的触感让男孩下意识眨了下眼，眼睫在微凉的空气中像蝴蝶翅膀一样轻颤。  
闭上眼睛，小朋友。  
他听见男人这么说，于是便遵从了。  
托尼感觉自己要被撕裂了，他半边的心热烈地告诉自己这感觉太奇妙了，男孩柔软的唇舌被他牢牢掌控住，鼓噪的心跳随着血液蔓延到四肢百骸，而另一半咆哮着你会毁了这个男孩的，他不能被你拖进深渊，这样对他不公平。  
像是理性和感性在交战，男人索性自暴自弃般地不再理会，不知什么时候彼得已经被他抱在了怀里，双膝分开跪坐在自己腿上。斯塔克的手按在男孩后颈，一下又一下地摩挲着，彼得柔软的棕色卷发在他的指缝间穿梭又溜走，像一尾捉摸不透的鱼，狡猾而不可得。  
当他强迫自己放开男孩的时候，彼得的身子几乎软透了，他急促地大口呼吸，脸蛋潮红。两个人都很有默契地忽视身下的反应，然而空气中凝滞的气氛却是骗不了人的。  
沉默了好一会儿，彼得先开口。  
“我没有吻她，约会的时候她凑过来亲我的脸，我吓了一跳，躲开的时候打翻了杯子——这就是我们分手的原因，瞧，听起来蛮不可思议的是不是？”  
男孩抬头看他，“你看，有时候人们说的不全是真话，在于自己究竟想怎么判断。”  
他说完，若有所思地垂下了头，房间里重新安静下来，直到“叮”的一声响起。托尼反应过来那是蜘蛛侠的战衣升级完成的提示音。  
“看起来我该离开了。”  
彼得轻轻说道。  
他这样说着，却并没有动，只是静静地跨坐在男人身上，双眼分外认真地盯着他，像是盼望托尼从他的眼神里读出什么来。  
男人恍惚间意识到了，彼得是在问他：  
你希望我现在离开吗？  
你希望如此吗，Mr.Stark？

——FIN（TBC？）


End file.
